


pocketful of rainbow

by HannaH9



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaH9/pseuds/HannaH9
Summary: 总之就是变猫了。
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, 薰嗣
Kudos: 43





	pocketful of rainbow

01  
“所以说，你和你恋人已经在一起十四年了？”  
“没错。”渚薰答道。  
琥珀色的空气中，烤肉和啤酒的气味里混杂着游丝般的香水味，前面那桌喝得起劲，不时爆发出笑声，渚薰无聊地盯着眼前的肉串，手指无意识地摩挲着玻璃杯壁。  
“十四年？那听起来像是两次七年之痒，或者更糟。”另一个喝得满脸通红的同事突然探过头来，“哈哈，祝你好运，渚。”他向渚薰举了举被子，满到杯口的酒随着动作漾出些许。  
“我们之间不会出现那种情况。”  
“你就这么肯定？”同事用力拍他的肩膀，渚薰不着痕迹地移开他的手，没有回答，同事对他的冷淡不以为意，自己接着往下说，“你确定你爱他，这没问题，当然没问题。不过——你可以确定他抱着和你一样的想法吗？”  
渚薰微微皱起眉，这时他左手边的同事用手肘推他一下，说：“你不要在意他的话，渚，这家伙刚刚被女友甩了。”  
醉酒者闻言，饱含怒气地把酒杯往桌子上一放，似乎有诸多怨言亟待倾诉，下一秒却重重叹了口气，宛如泄气的气球般整个瘫在了桌上，竟直接昏睡过去。渚薰看一眼表，借口送醉酒者回去，不由分说把对方拍醒，拖着踉踉跄跄的笨重同事一路绿灯出了宴会场所，在门口招辆出租车报了目的地后把同事塞进去，自己则照往常一般乘坐电车，终于得以离开这闹场。  
车厢里的人三三两两坐着，有人抱着包歪倒在座位上，睡得不省人事。  
出站的时候灰蓝色的夜空飘起了毛毛雨，雨势在某个巷口骤然变大，渚薰躲在屋檐下，刚展开伞，就听到身后的巷子里似乎有什么响动。  
巷子幽深，只有一盏苍白的破旧路灯偶尔亮个几秒，四周湿漉漉的，黢黑地面映着些微光亮，巷子深处堆积的杂物的气味夹在风里扑来，渚薰收回目光，刚转过身，就听到里面什么东西掉在了地上，接着是细细的猫叫。  
雨越下越大，猫在暗处细着嗓子叫唤，渚薰走近几步，在乍然亮起的灯下看到了声音的主人，蜷缩在残破的霓虹灯柱下，皮包骨头，冷得快把身上的毛都抖下去。渚薰瞧着它，脑海里浮现的却是初见真嗣时对方的脸，他解下围巾，把伞放到一边，蹲下身把猫裹进围巾里。是只仅比手掌略大一点的小猫，大冬天的又饿又冷，即便被陌生人抱起，也已经无力挣扎。  
渚薰重新让猫和自己都躲进伞里，就这样把小猫一路带回了家。  
“欢迎回来——”真嗣本在看书，听到脚步声转过头，在看到渚薰怀里的东西时笑容猛地一顿，“那是什么，薰？”  
“在车站附近捡到的小猫。”渚薰说，“抱歉，没来得及问你就把它带回来了。”真嗣接过湿淋淋的伞，牢牢盯着围巾里包裹的猫崽，没有动。  
渚薰凑过来亲了亲他的嘴角。真嗣仍盯着猫，嘴上却问：“庆功宴怎么样？”  
“大家都情绪高涨，我只喝了点酒就回来了。”渚薰说，“这猫能不能洗澡？”  
“不知道有多大了，可以问问律子小姐。”真嗣说，“她对猫比较了解。”他把伞放到阳台，回来就见渚薰已经给猫找了个空鞋盒，往里垫了些许久不穿的旧衣服，此时正在给猫擦毛。真嗣站在一边，看着他将猫仔细擦干净后，又轻轻放进简易“猫窝”。  
小猫蜷缩成一团，发着抖，还在一刻不停地叫着。  
“这是饿了？”  
“野猫经常饥一顿饱一顿，我弄点吃的给它吧。”真嗣说，他走进厨房，“今晚还剩下一点鱼肉没煮。”  
小猫果然饿狠了，真嗣刚把盛在小盘子里的鱼肉放到它面前，嗅了几下后就迫不及待地扑了过去。  
渚薰洗干净手坐到餐桌旁，开始吃真嗣留给他的晚餐。  
真嗣坐到他对面，看吃得急促的猫，又看渚薰，捧着茶喝了两口，放下杯子，去找了个浅口碗盛点水，放在小猫旁边，又走回厨房，把洗碗机里干净的碗腾出来。  
渚薰吃得很快，把碗筷收拾好走过去时，真嗣突然开口：“薰……想养猫吗？”  
渚薰看他，对方却低着头，避开他的眼神。  
“为什么突然问这个？”  
“……”  
渚薰回头看了眼猫咪鞋盒所在的方向，那是只很普通的猫，脏兮兮的白色，身上有几道橘黄条纹，左耳尖还缺了一小块。  
“这种天气，小猫很难挨过去吧。”渚薰知道真嗣对于动物算不上热爱，只处于有普通兴趣的范畴，对方今晚表现得有些奇怪，不知道跟这只突如其来的猫有没有关系，他倾身握住真嗣撑在碗筷架上的手。  
真嗣仍低着头，没有反应。没来由的，渚薰想起了同事在宴会上说的话，但下一秒，真嗣回握住他的手，问：“洗澡吗？”  
“我去放水。”渚薰往浴室走，“一起吗？”  
“我回来的时候淋到雨，已经洗过了。你洗的时候浴池里的水恐怕要重新放。”  
“今天过得怎么样？”  
“和平时一样，不过手下有几个新来的出了点差错，在无可挽回前解决了，不算什么大事。”  
浴室里响起水声，真嗣看向猫，它已经吃完了，舔水的动作也开始慢下来。真嗣走过去捡起那条被随手放在一旁的围巾。  
渚薰走过来：“水确实已经冷了，我在重新放。”他蹲下身看猫的情况。  
真嗣站起身，拿着围巾的手垂下，他面无表情地盯着渚薰专心看猫的脸。  
“……围巾。”他的声音有些模糊。  
“什么？”  
渚薰站起身，从后面抱住真嗣，脸埋在他脖颈间深吸了口气。  
浴室传来水放好的提示音。渚薰直起身，从真嗣手里拿走围巾：“这个得洗干净才行。”  
“……哦。”真嗣看着渚薰进浴室，站在原地好半天没动。  
洗完澡出来，客厅只留了一盏落地灯，渚薰先去看了看小猫，吃饱喝足的猫咪蜷缩成一团睡得正香，他站起身，却见真嗣出现在不远处，正静静看着这边。  
“准备睡了？”  
“——嗯。”

02  
昨晚窗帘似乎没有拉好，阳光大剌剌泼在渚薰脸上。他翻个身躲开阳光，往身旁伸胳膊想要搂住真嗣再睡一会儿，却扑了个空，怀里似乎有什么跌到一边。渚薰睁开眼，房间里十分安静，时间还早，真嗣不可能不在。  
他掀开被子，看到边上真嗣的睡衣，凌乱地卷着，里面却是空的，人不知道跑哪里去了。自己身侧似乎有什么动了动，抱住了手臂，毛茸茸的触感。他第一反应是那只猫跑进房间来了，干脆彻底掀开被子，露出的却不是预料中的白毛，而是一团黑色。家里没有老鼠，但也不该突然多出一只猫。渚薰坐直身，看着紧挨自己蜷缩着的黑猫。原先似乎还躺在自己的肚子上，因为翻身滑到了床上。  
这是怎么回事？  
渚薰下了床，打开房门：“真嗣？”  
身后传来含糊的猫叫，仿佛在说梦话，但没有听到来自真嗣的回答。  
他先去玄关，鞋都在，手机也在家里，看样子没有出门，可他找遍所有房间，都没能发现对方。渚薰心提起来，再次叫道：“真嗣！”  
房间里再次传来梦呓般的猫叫。渚薰一愣，他不记得有什么猫会这么积极地回应人类，便回到卧室，在那只猫旁边坐下，凑近了小声叫道：“真嗣？”  
果然，黑猫的耳朵尖往他这边偏着，过了一会，又回应般叫了一声，音色和某人早晨半梦半醒时的模糊柔软堪称无异。  
一时间，渚薰心里冒出了个荒唐的想法。  
“真嗣，可以帮我把你那边的书递一下吗？”  
黑猫挣扎着站起身，嘴里还喃喃着什么，翻身往床头柜的方向伸去。由于爪子太短，他怎么也够不到，干脆往那边一直挪，后爪无意识蹬着床单，身体拉得长长的，大半截都探出床沿，还未够到床头柜，就因重心不稳而往床下摔去，被早候在旁边的渚薰一把捞住，抱进怀里。  
睡眼朦胧的黑猫睁开眼睛，与真嗣双眸如出一辙的靛蓝，只是更圆，脑袋也圆圆的，耳朵尖懒懒地放松摆动，他似乎没意识到现在的自己有什么不对，仅伸出一只爪子轻轻按住渚薰的胸口，还习惯性凑过来蹭了蹭他。  
接着，黑猫愣住了。这是渚薰头一回在猫的脸上看到这种表情，黑猫看看渚薰，又看看自己按在对方身上的猫爪，他慢慢把爪子放到眼前，活动几下，再次震惊地看向渚薰。  
“真嗣？”  
黑猫从他怀里弹出来，飞速掠出房间，焦急地挠衣帽间的门。渚薰赶过来替他打开，黑猫立马蹿进去，在镜子前站定，发了一会呆后，转着身体把自己检视了个遍。  
猫，不管怎么看都是一只猫。他扭头注意到站在身后的渚薰，转身要跑，却被对方眼疾手快地俯身搂住。  
“为什么想跑？”渚薰蹲下身，黑猫不答，却在手里拼命挣扎，他把猫抱进怀里，整个人拢住还在怀疑人生的真嗣，“真嗣，你昨天吃过什么奇怪的东西，或是遇到过什么奇怪的人或事吗？”  
真嗣突然明白了渚薰的心情，不再挣扎，静静在他怀里思考几秒，摇了摇头。  
一夜之间恋人毫无缘由地变成了猫，渚薰沉默片刻，抱着他走出衣帽间，柔声问：“饿了吗？”  
黑猫仰头看他，轻轻叫了一声。  
渚薰把真嗣轻轻放到餐桌上，打开冰箱门，考虑自己可以做什么。由人类变成的猫可以吃人类的食物吗？  
家里基本都是真嗣做饭，渚薰厨艺不行，虽然之前也有跟着恋人学两手，但练习的机会不多，现在也只有硬着头皮上，他先用浅口碗给真嗣倒了些水，让对方解解渴。真嗣趴在餐桌上，两只爪子撑在碗的两侧，舌头伸进碗里一口一口舔着水，他抬头想找渚薰，却见对方撑着脸坐在边上，正紧紧盯着他。  
本来这副模样就够奇怪的了，刚刚怕对方看到自己这副样子想逃跑却被抓住，现在还被这样紧盯着……薰有时真令他难以招架。  
“喵……”真嗣伸爪子推着碗到另一边，转过身背对着渚薰，刚准备继续喝水，却感到身后被轻轻摸了一下，他浑身一僵，接着蹿到另一边，责怪地瞪着对猫也能毛手毛脚的恋人。  
“抱歉抱歉。”渚薰露出安抚的笑容，“真嗣这个样子实在太可爱了，看到之后总忍不住想碰一下。”  
竟然说这个样子可爱，真嗣害羞又烦恼地连喵几声，突然意识到自己现在说什么对方都听不懂，又走回来，脑袋拱着渚薰，尾巴尖指向放在一边的笔记本电脑。渚薰打开文档页面，把笔记本电脑放到桌上。真嗣用猫爪试探地按了几个键，确定可以后，才双爪并用，磕磕绊绊地打了一行字：  
“不要乱摸。”  
“真嗣明明说过哪里都是我的，现在怎么反悔了呢？”渚薰问，黑猫没想到竟会在此时此地听到以前床上疯闹时的话，害羞得扭过身蜷缩成一团，恋人却不肯就此罢手，从后面摸了摸他那两只毛茸茸的尖耳朵，“耳朵可以吗？”  
“喵……”  
紧接着头顶也被揉了，渚薰还在问：“脑袋呢？”  
“喵——”真嗣想躲开，但是渚薰的手实在太舒服了，忍不住眯起眼一直回蹭对方。都怪猫的本能。  
“背部和肚子呢？”  
“……”  
“尾巴和爪子呢？”  
“……”黑猫放弃心理挣扎，半躺在渚薰的手心里，乖顺地任他抚摸，再没有要躲闪的意思。  
“这不是和以前一样吗？”渚薰做出困惑的样子，又伸到真嗣屁股后面，绕过对方的尾巴，摸了摸那两颗毛茸茸的——  
真嗣再次跳起来蹿到餐桌的那头，生气地叫了一声。  
“抱歉，下意识就——”  
真嗣仍瞪着他，背都弓起来，上面的毛刺一般炸着。  
“我保证，在你变回人身前，我不会再未经允许就碰那了，可以吗？”  
黑猫的爪子轻轻点了下桌面，似乎在认真考虑这个问题。  
渚薰说：“我帮你给公司请了假，吃完早餐我们就去找赤木博士好吗？”  
真嗣浑身一绷，几步跑回来，在电脑上打字：“为什么？”  
“得拜托她看看怎么让你恢复人类的身体。”渚薰说，“或许她可以帮我们找出你突然变猫的原因。”  
真嗣苦恼地绕着电脑乱转，他顿步看向渚薰，注意到对方的眼神，黑耳朵尖微微垂下，还是走回到电脑前，摁下几个字：“好吧。”  
渚薰笑了，抬手轻揉真嗣的脑袋，黑猫任他摸了会，温柔地蹭开手指，抖抖耳朵，顺着渚薰的手臂爬到对方肩膀上趴着，轻轻喵了一声。  
渚薰做了煎蛋和培根，不知道以恋人如今的情况，饮食是否要像猫一样控制，为了保持口感还是放了一小撮盐，在真嗣吃的时候，抽空给那只已经敢爬出鞋盒的小猫剥了个水煮蛋，捏碎了放在昨晚给它喂过食的小碟子里。小猫凑过来吃的时候，渚薰回头看了眼真嗣的方向，餐桌上却只剩早餐，他蓦地站起身要去找，却感觉脚边有东西，低头一看，不知何时蹲坐在那的黑猫正仰头拿靛蓝的圆眼睛瞪他，一副很不开心的模样。  
渚薰松了口气，把黑猫抱进怀里，安抚地摸着后背，真嗣乖乖趴在他怀里，随着他站起身的动作，低头看着埋头吃食的小猫，居高临下地叫了声。  
渚薰把真嗣放回餐桌上，发现盘子里的东西只动了一点，便拿了刀叉将培根和煎蛋切分成小块，黑猫蹲坐在边上，尾巴左右轻轻摆着，左顾右盼，就是不去吃东西。  
一大早发现自己变猫确实会情绪不好，渚薰非常理解地捏起一点培根喂到真嗣嘴边，后者瞥过来，在他的微笑中有些松动，终于张嘴咬下那一小块肉。  
电车上不能带动物，渚薰打算自己开车过去。今天风有点大，怕恋人冷，渚薰找了条围巾给真嗣裹上，扭头却见对方挣脱了，走到渚薰的衣柜边坐下，仰头看着他。  
“你想要我的围巾吗？”  
黑猫不吭声。  
渚薰在自己的柜子里找了条厚实点的围巾，把真嗣裹在里面，这回对方安安静静地趴在他臂弯里，没再挣扎。

03  
“猫？”律子困惑地看着渚薰怀里的蓝眼黑猫，“这是什么品种？还挺可爱的，我最近也准备再养一只。”她随手揉揉真嗣的头顶，后者不悦地小小叫了一声，“你们俩打算养猫了？”  
渚薰和怀里的猫对视一眼，说：“其实——这是真嗣。”  
“——什么？”  
“真嗣突然变成了猫。”渚薰把真嗣轻轻放到桌上，真嗣抖了抖耳朵，立刻回过头去找渚薰，一爪子按住他尚未收走的手，爬回他怀里。  
律子满脸怀疑地打量渚薰，又去看那只猫，说：“你确定？”  
“非常确定。”渚薰亲了下真嗣的头顶，再次把真嗣放到桌上，律子桌面虽然堆了很多文件，却并不杂乱，真嗣漫步到电脑边，等律子打开新建文档后，在文档上小心打字：“早安，律子姐。”  
“真嗣！”律子惊讶地看着又往渚薰走去的黑猫，“这是怎么回事？”  
“昨晚还好好的，今早一看已经变成猫了，也不知道为什么。”渚薰把伸爪子过来讨要抱抱的真嗣拢进怀里，“所以过来，想拜托你看看能否——”  
突然响起的敲门声打断了他的话，有人直接从外面推门走了进来：“啊，律子，上次拜托你的事——欸？这不是小真家的那位吗？”美里走近了打量他，“怎么来这边了，帮小真拿东西？”  
“唔，请假原因就在他怀里。”  
“什么？”美里探过头，去看使劲往渚薰怀里钻的黑猫，“猫？实验猫？真嗣被这只猫挠了？所以你带猫来让律子研究疫苗？”  
“他就是那只猫。”  
美里的神情空白了几秒，她看看渚薰又看看律子，两者都不动，她便走到渚薰面前，见猫还在一个劲往他怀里钻，不肯露面，便径直探手捧住猫肚子将他从渚薰胳膊上抱出来，真嗣放弃挣扎，耷拉着耳朵，任由美里端详。  
“这表情，居然真的是小真。”美里上下打量着，突然微微笑起来，“啊啦，尾巴也毛茸茸的呢——”  
真嗣绝望地在半空中划着四肢，渚薰连忙把他抢救过来，温柔地摸脑袋和脊背，好好安抚着他。  
“啊——！”美里机械地看向律子，“你让他喝什么了啊？”  
“这不是赤木博士造成的。”渚薰说，“今天早上醒来就这样了，昨晚还是人类的样子。”  
“欸——好稀奇。”美里说，她脸上露出奇怪的笑容，“我可以再摸摸看吗，小真？这个样子太可爱了。”  
“美里，即使真嗣现在是猫，你这样这也算性骚扰哦。”律子懒懒道，“等真嗣变回来说不定还会向加持君告状，以后可能还会一见你就绕道走呢。”  
“好嘛好嘛——”美里耸了耸肩，遗憾地放下了手。  
“我可以仔细看看吗？”律子向真嗣伸出手，渚薰低头看了眼恋人，见对方没有十分抗拒，才将真嗣交到律子手里。后者看了看尾巴，又轻轻握住他的一只爪子捏了捏。不管是作为人还是猫，真嗣都不习惯渚薰以外的人对自己做这种事，顿时求救地看向站在一旁的恋人。  
“好像身体没什么问题，来，真嗣，张开嘴——”就连律子也换上一副与猫咪对话的口吻。这样检查小孩身体一样的状态令真嗣十分羞赧，他浑身僵硬，唯有庆幸猫不会脸红。  
“身体有任何不适吗？”  
“起来之后一直挺精神的，也正常吃了早餐。”  
“昨天有遇到奇怪的事和人吗？或是吃了什么乱七八糟的东西？”  
“这些他也说没有。”渚薰注意到真嗣的耳朵都耷拉下来了，连忙伸手把他接过来，好好地抱在怀里。  
“这样的情况确实比较少见。”律子说，“如果不知道原因的话，很难找到解决方法。”她打量着渚薰安抚真嗣的动作，哼了一声，“真是溺爱。”  
“有变不回去的可能吗？”美里担心地看着蜷在渚薰怀里的黑猫。  
律子叹口气，道：“不排除这个可能性。”  
渚薰心中一紧，低头看真嗣，对方也仰头看着他，圆眼睛里虽然也压抑着不安，却撑着他的胸口凑过来，安慰地轻舔他的下巴。  
“没事，你肯定可以变回来，我们会找到办法的。”渚薰轻声道。  
律子说：“现在一时无法得出结论，你们需要再好好回忆下，务必不放过任何一丝可能，等有线索了再告诉我。”  
渚薰点点头，他和两人道别，刚要出办公室，突然想起家里还有只小流浪猫，便退回几步，说：“对了，赤木博士，我昨晚捡到了一只——”他突然顿住，低头看向窝在怀里的真嗣。  
“嗯？什么？”  
“昨晚我偶然捡到只小猫，比手掌大一点，白毛加几道橘黄色的条纹，虽然很瘦，但看得出长得还算可爱——”怀里的黑猫浑身一僵，渚薰了然，温柔地抱紧了真嗣。  
“小猫？”  
“对，我正想着给它找个家，刚刚听说你有养猫的打算，晚点我拍几张它的照片给你看看吧？”听到这句话，真嗣抬起脸看向渚薰。  
“好啊。”  
美里看着渚薰怀里情绪起伏不定的真嗣，突然笑了。  
“那就先这样，再见。”渚薰冲两人点点头，抱着真嗣离开。  
“真嗣这方面还是一点没变啊。”  
“哦？怎么突然这样说。”律子点燃一支烟，看向美里。  
“这孩子又在闹别扭了。”美里说，“虽然变成猫很奇怪，但这副样子对于他来说确实可以放心地撒娇呢。”  
律子喝口咖啡，微微耸肩。

渚薰没在路上停留，一到家就把真嗣抱回卧室，把门反锁上。真嗣坐在床上，困惑地看着他。  
“真嗣，关于昨晚我突然带回的那只猫。”渚薰趴到床上，和恋人脸对脸，“我从没考虑过要养它。”  
真嗣抱着自己的尾巴，眨了下眼。  
现在的渚薰已经能轻松根据对方的动作准确推测出真嗣此时的心情了，他捧住真嗣的猫脑袋，亲对方的耳朵尖：“我一向有你就足够了。”  
真嗣把脸埋进爪子里，好一阵才抬起来，耳朵微微前倾，还是一声不吭。  
“一会我去给它拍几张好看点的照片，让赤木博士喜欢上它，把它领走。”  
真嗣轻轻舔了下他的鼻尖，小小喵了声。  
“你先休息一下。”渚薰亲了下真嗣的脑袋，“别担心，我会一直陪着你的。”

小猫还在盒子里睡着，渚薰给律子发了几张小猫的照片，询问她是否有养的意向。  
他洗好手回到卧室查看真嗣的情况，却愣住了。  
黑猫已经不见了，取而代之的那个人浑身赤裸地跪坐着，两手苦恼地捂着头顶，一条毛茸茸的黑色尾巴无精打采地摊在床上。  
真嗣一看渚薰进来，慌张地躲进被子里，头顶的猫耳耷拉着，小心地观察着渚薰的表情。  
“……你恢复了？”渚薰关好门，走到床边。  
“嗯，只是尾巴和耳朵还在……”真嗣越说越小声，因为渚薰逐渐凑近，嘴唇几乎要贴上他。  
“你现在身体感觉怎么样？有哪里不适吗？”渚薰问，声线暗哑。  
真嗣感受了下，答道：“没有什么特别的感觉。”  
渚薰微微笑了，轻轻摸他的头发，手指拂过真嗣的猫耳：“那就好。”他吻住了真嗣的嘴唇。  
虽然被他的亲吻惊到，下一秒真嗣也主动地吻回去，他被子下的手抓紧了床单，慢慢顺着渚薰的动作躺倒在床上，渚薰描摹着真嗣的口腔，挑逗真嗣的舌尖，手也探进被子里，抚摸对方温热的胴体。  
真嗣的尾巴从被子里探出来，松松圈住渚薰的手臂，两手也改为紧紧抱着对方。渚薰亲了几口他的脸颊，看着他头顶轻轻颤抖的猫耳，忍不住轻轻咬了下那毛茸茸的耳朵尖，真嗣抖了一下，满脸通红地蹭着对方，渚薰腾出一只手往下摸去，恋人已经勃起了。  
渚薰笑起来：“真嗣的兴致真好。”  
真嗣脸色绯红，只是勾着渚薰靠近自己，再次吻他。  
渚薰轻轻啮咬他的嘴唇，吻不断往下延伸，舌尖描摹他的脖颈，在锁骨处略作停留，吮咬出连串红痕，抚摸他的胸口和腹部，偶尔挑逗真嗣的阴茎顶端，挑弄着恋人的欲望。真嗣在他身下因情欲满溢而扭动着，手指无意识地抚摸着渚薰的后脑勺，松松抓着发丝，不断叫着他的名字。  
“我喜欢听你叫我的名字。”渚薰轻轻咬着他的乳尖，等两边都充分照顾到了之后，他亲了亲真嗣的嘴唇，从床头柜里摸出一管润滑剂，把它放到真嗣手里，自己则继续亲吻啮咬对方柔软的耳朵。真嗣浑身发烫，挤管体的时候手轻轻抖着，蹭了些许到渚薰衣服上，他摸索着拉开渚薰的内裤，让早已勃起的阴茎暴露在外。  
手指抚上下体时渚薰顿了下，他吮着真嗣的锁骨，轻声鼓励道：“继续。”真嗣脸色酡红，眉因害羞而蹙着，双手撸动着那玩意，偶尔照顾到顶端，渚薰摸着真嗣的脸，俯身吻去对方额角的汗珠。  
过去这么多年，真嗣依然会为性事中的某些互动而害羞，渚薰喜欢他主动吻自己，也一直觉得他害羞这点非常可爱。他抓住真嗣两手腕部，让其搭到自己肩上，然后挤了点润滑剂到指尖，摸到后面时，对方下意识环紧他，身体也靠过来。这样的依靠渚薰很是喜欢的，他一直密切关注着真嗣的神情，手指侵入时对方轻微蹙眉也令他愉悦，他抽送手指，熟门熟路按到恋人的敏感点，刺激得真嗣双腿夹紧他的腰，尾巴也缠紧了。  
“可、可以了……”真嗣难耐地蹭着渚薰的肩膀，后者轻舔他的嘴角，一直将真嗣逗弄到欲望顶端才放手。经过充分润滑，挺入时分外顺利，真嗣抓着他的肩膀，喉间呜咽，渚薰等他适应了，才慢慢抽送起来。  
真嗣的阴茎在两人紧挨的身体间硬得要命，渚薰一手抽空摸索着它下方的囊袋，多重刺激下顶端已吐露不少体液，顶端偶尔随着渚薰的顶弄而蹭到他的腹部，真嗣死死抓着渚薰的肩膀，几乎是放任其对自己为所欲为。两人的皮肤互相渴求着，彼此呼吸急促交缠，在情欲里尽情热烈烧灼。  
真嗣快射的时候被渚薰堵住：“现在还不行。”他就着两人此时的姿势，慢慢搂着真嗣从床上下来，后者因阴茎的再度深入而紧紧攀着渚薰，在陡然的快感中闷哼出声，渚薰托着他的臀部，一路将真嗣抱到浴室里，在镜子前站定，道：“真嗣，你还没见过自己现在这副样子吧。”他啄吻真嗣的嘴唇和面颊，哄着对方回头看镜子。  
浴室琥珀色的灯光下，真嗣看到了镜中的自己，赤裸，紧紧攀着渚薰，头顶的一对黑色猫耳因情动微微往后支着，尾巴则紧紧圈着渚薰，几乎没有松开过。  
“好看吗？”渚薰亲着真嗣的耳朵，问。  
真嗣瞧见镜中自己泛红的眼角及湿润的眼睛，以及与渚薰连结在一起的部位，霎时将脸埋在对方的肩膀上，可尖耸的耳朵和爱抚般摩挲着渚薰手臂的尾巴暴露了他的真实心情。  
渚薰用力吻着真嗣，小心地让他站直，抽出下体，扶着对方的腰，将其转了个身，让恋人看着镜中身体交叠的两人，同时轻轻玩弄对方的尾巴根部。  
“薰！”  
渚薰对这似有恼意的一声听而不闻，扶着阴茎再度侵入真嗣体内，“我和你提过吧，公司有间洗手间在装修时弄错了，洗手池那里相对的两面墙上都镶了镜子。”  
“提，提过……”  
“睁开眼，真嗣。”渚薰整个人拢住真嗣，紧紧抱着对方，抽插的同时轻吻对方的猫耳和脸颊，“你看，镜子里的我们。”  
真嗣在快感的浪潮里睁开双眼，躲躲闪闪地看向镜中交缠的二人，渚薰奖励般地加快了速度，一边俯身在真嗣耳边轻道：“你看，如果我们也在这镜子对面的墙安上镜子，那么这两扇镜子里就会产生无数的我们。”  
“薰……”冲击的快感令真嗣双眼朦胧，他几乎看不清镜中的二人，两手为了支撑只好撑住洗漱台边缘，尾巴在快感里仍紧紧缠着渚薰，充分感受着对方的存在。  
“而此时此刻，他们全部都在做爱。”渚薰低低说完这句，扣住真嗣的身体，猛地往里一送，从后面蹭上真嗣的面颊。两人密不可分地紧贴着，同时达到高潮。

04  
翌日，渚薰醒来时真嗣还处于睡梦中，头顶的猫耳朵已经消失，他搂着恋人，两手细密流连于对方赤裸的皮肤，轻吻他的嘴角。尾巴也已不见，想到昨天对方难得再现的依赖，渚薰隐隐有些遗憾。  
真嗣的身体彻底恢复正常，如果不是床上还留有几根黑色猫毛，两人恐怕都会以为那只是梦一场。  
“早……”真嗣抓住渚薰放在自己臀部的手移开，迷糊道。  
渚薰笑道：“早，你完全恢复了哦。”  
仍闭着眼的真嗣闻言，猛地坐起身，两手不断确定自己的头顶和身后，确定那两个东西都不见了后，松了口气，他低头看到恋人注视自己的目光，霎时想起昨天自己的种种蠢态，脸蓦地红了，翻身倒在床上，用被子蒙住脸，直到渚薰笑着把他抱进怀里。  
两人之前请过假，现在干脆赖到日上三竿，直到小猫饿极了的叫声传进卧室。真嗣难得没有半点要关心的意思，他从渚薰的怀里抬起头，两手仍紧紧环着对方的腰，眼里却是“你捡回来的猫你自己管”，渚薰挣扎许久，终于困难地松开难得又像初中时一样黏人的恋人，跑去给小猫喂食。  
“我们以后一定什么宠物都不要养！”他难得起了高调，在客厅里远远朝仍蜷缩在床上的真嗣喊。  
小猫听不懂他的怨言，只管埋头猛吃，渚薰拿起许久未看的手机，看到律子早先发过来的消息，走回卧室扑到床上重新抱住真嗣：“好消息——赤木博士说愿意养它。”  
“……哦。”  
听出对方语气中残留的一点郁闷，渚薰笑起来，用力亲了下真嗣的发顶。  
“要和我一起送它过去吗？”  
真嗣想起自己昨天的窘态，顿时答道：“不要！”先不管送猫，他都不知以后该怎么面对美里和律子，他看一眼撑在旁边的恋人，越发蜷缩成一团，渚薰轻轻摸他的背，问：“真嗣？”  
“抱歉……昨天让你那样担心。”虽然渚薰什么都没说，还一直以各种方法安慰自己，但真嗣感觉得出来，从对方的怀抱、抚摸，和早晨那如释重负的吻。  
“这没什么好道歉的。”渚薰把恋人整个拥进怀里，一手轻轻托起他的脸好让对方看向自己，然后深深吻他。

下午，渚薰把猫送了过去。  
律子早早准备好了一只蓝色的宠物笼，里面是猫食盆。渚薰注意到一旁还放着猫咪外出包和猫粮。  
“真嗣现在怎么样了？”律子问。  
“今早已经彻底恢复了。”渚薰道。  
“松了口气的感觉？”  
渚薰只是笑了笑，他还惦记着家里窝在床上的恋人，道：“你忙，我先走了。”  
开车出地下停车场时，渚薰看了眼后视镜，他们昨天闹到很晚，真嗣上午没能好好休息，现在一定又睡着了。  
或许，他可以先去订一面镜子，再在真嗣睡醒前到家。


End file.
